Ultraman Mebius (series)
__NOWYSIWYG__ is a the 19th entry in the long-running Ultra Series, produced by Tsuburaya Productions and Chubu-Nippon Broadcasting. It premiered on the Tokyo Broadcasting System on April 8, 2006. Unlike the two prior entries, ''Ultraman Nexus (2004) and Ultraman Max (2005), Mebius was moved from Saturday mornings to Saturday evenings at 05:30. "Mebius" is the Japanese approximation of Möbius; the Möbius strip is a recurring motif in the series. The show aired in Korea in April 2012, and began streaming on Crunchyroll in October, 2014. __TOC__ Series Overview The show is about Mebius, a rookie warrior, who is sent to Earth by Father of Ultra. There are many tributes to past shows: it is a continuation of the Showa Era's, picking up twenty years after Ultraman 80. '' In the opening, all the members of Crew GUYS are killed except Ryuu Aihara, by the space monster Dinozaur. Mebius, in his human form as Mirai Hibino, transforms to fight, after helping several people rescue bunny rabbits. He later recruits them to help Ryuu, and ultimately they join GUYS, setting the stage for the rest of the show. GUYS * : A somewhat naive but earnest individual, Mebius takes the form of a human being on earth, taking the name Mirai Hibino. * : The only surviving member from the original GUYS. Somewhat cold on the exterior, in reality he is earnest about defending others. He recites the Five Ultra Oaths frequently, after learning them from the previous captain. * : She is a former motorcycle racer with dreams of becoming one of the first internationally known women in the sport. She acts as the sisterly figure to the other members, particularly George. * : He is a former all-star soccer player, though he broke his leg for a time and had to sit out of his games for a few years. The Sharp shooter and token pilot. * : A gentle and timid young lady, who loves animals and children. The main Marquette monster user. * : A rich, intelligent young man, Teppei is also a fan of monsters, and can recognize most on sight, as well as give valuable insight on them. Somewhat timid, but earnest. * : Commander of the new CREW GUYS and General Inspector of GUYS Japan. Upon assuming his position, he reorganized GUYS with the new members. GUYS JAPAN Staff Members * : The leader of the Japanese branch of GUYS, he issues orders to GUYS and gets frantic with joy whenever they accomplish a mission. More or less the public face of GUYS, he is apparently the one who must answer to the news media about GUYS' actions. Gave approval for the use of METEOR until episode 4, when he handed the authority to Sakomizu. While generally portrayed as cowardly, syncophantic and bumblingly incompetent throughout the series, he gathers his resolve and stands up to Inspector Shiki when the latter demands that GUYS turn Ultraman Mebius/Hibino Mirai over. * : Toriyama's secretary, he follows Toriyama around and often corrects his speech mistakes. * : , she reports monsters to GUYS. As with Sakomizu, little is known about her. * The chief of the maintenance group which maintains GUYS machines. He very much prizes a pilot's life. The photographs (Jet VTOL of SSSP, Ultra Hawk 1 of UG, MAT Arrow 1 of MAT, UGM Falcon of TAC, Condor 1 of ZAT and Sky Higher of UGM can be checked) of the main force jets of the monster attack team of successive generations decorates his working area. So, if maintenance of machines is needed, he is the stubborn character which stops sorties. He quarrels with Ryu, who forcibly flies the machines despite the needed repairs. He is the leading person who proposed adoption of METEOR. * Hinode Sayuri: The lunch lady, working at the Phoenix Nest cafeteria. Often referred 'mother' by several members of GUYS. She was hit by a car when trying to save a boy and was pronounced dead in the hospital. A Serpentian revived her in order to use her body to destroy GUYS base, pretending to be touched by Hinode's selfless actions. In order to keep Hinode under his control, the Serpentian eventually took over her consciousness and body. But before the Serpentian can destroy the base, Hinode regained control of her body and helped fight off the Serpentian invasion force. At the end of the episode we see her going about her life as usual, but now having become both super-strong and super-fast. GUYS OCEAN GUYS Ocean is the aquatic branch of GUYS. They appeared in episode 38. They made their first appearance in the sub-jet, Seawinger. Their headquarters is located in the massive submarine, the Blue Whale. * : He is the commander of GUYS Ocean, posing as an outcast when he first met CREW GUYS Japan. He is also a former member of Chief Maintenance Araiso crew, before he decided to apply as a pilot. He had heard rumors that Ultraman Mebius had joined CREW GUYS as a human and set out to find out who he was. He came upon discovering Mirai and Mebius are the same by only coincidence (he saw Mebius appeared from the jet Ryu and Mirai is in and he realized that the wound on Mirai's chest is also the same part where Mebius got hit by a monster). He also left them a little note with his farewell gift, saying that they should be more careful with what they say in their cockpits as he had heard them. GUYS General Headquarters GUYS General Headquarters is a central part of GUYS in New York. * : Appeared in episode 42. He was a staff officer 40 years before Terrestrial Defense Force. Grandfather of Aya and Takato Jinguji. Others * : Serizawa was the former commander of GUYS. When Dino Zaur invaded the Earth, then-captain Serizawa had Ryu eject from their jet while he made a suicide run at Dino Zaur high above the earth. However, just before dying, Hunter Knight Tsurugi united with him. After destroying Dino Zaur Reverse, he was asked by Mirai to return, an offer which he refused and told Mirai to take care of Ryu in his absence as he left the Earth. In episode 35, he returns to Earth after an imposter attacks it in his form. He fights the imposter, the alien Babarue, and after winning he returns to space. Hikari's power was inherited to Ryu in Episode 49. * : She came to Earth to aid the monsters attacking the planet and was actually a monster herself. Her true form was Bogal the Higher Dimension Predator. Her alien form acted like a Venus flytrap, and she had an elastic tongue. Her human form was dressed completely in white and has a reptile-like tongue. She talked in a lizard-like voice, could teleport and can move at super-speed. After she destroyed the planet of Arb, Tsurugi came to kill her. She was a bit of a coward, as she always teleported when Tsurugi attacks her. She caused Mebius much trouble. When Mebius used his Mebium Beam to destroy her, she shed her skin and became Bogal Mons. She fought both Mebius and Tsurugi in this form, and was ultimately destroyed when Tsurugi lodged his Knight Blade into her torso long enough for the energy to accumulate. The resulting explosion covered the entire island that they were on, but Mebius and a dying Tsurugi managed to escape before a force field that CREW GUYS set up earlier to contain the explosion could trap them inside. * : The supervisor of the team to which Marina belonged. At first, although he regretted having left the team in order that Marina might join GUYS, he is aiding now. * : Teppei's mother. She is very overprotective of Teppei. She expects Teppei to succeed the top position in his father's hospital. She was unaware that Teppei was a member of GUYS, but found out when she saw him in a news report on television. She was very much opposed to Teppei continuing being part of the GUYS team, until she observes him in action, defending his father's hospital from a monster. After Teppei finally admits to his reasons for wishing to stay as a member of GUYS, she gives him her blessing. * : Teppei's father. He is the head doctor of a hospital. * : She is the nurse who was Konomi's coworker. * : He was the captain of Spacecraft Arandas. Appeared in episodes 21 and 22. The father of Hiroto. His wife was killed by Namegon. His son was killed when they entered the Ultra Zone in their spacecraft. He is now retired and spends his days remembering his time as a captain. He originally was opposed to Mirai using the form of his son but soon accepted this as a way to honor his son's bravery. * : He was a member of the Spacecraft Arandas along with his father, Mirai Hibino's exact look-alike. He was born on Mars and had never been to earth. One day his father asked him to join him on a mission to earth, an offer which he accepted. He was bringing his mother's ashes home to earth. Along the way, the ship encountered distress. Ban sacrificed himself to save the ship. He entered the Ultra Zone where he was killed before they could reach Earth. After saving his father, Mebius used the form of his son as his human guise to honor Ban's bravery. * : A genius who skipped most grades and acquired a degree at age 20. She created the Region Restrictor and Dimensional Dissolver. She is best friends with Misaki. Due to Asami's light character and love of Spanish Flamenco dancing, George falls in love with her. She has a strong dislike of coffee (unlike Sakomizu), and will automatically suspect of Sakomizu if she even smells any nearby. * : He is the journalist of a gossip weekly magazine. In the past, he wrote the falsehood news story of the reason by which George joined the GUYS. In episode 28 he engineers a meeting between Konomi and a childhood friend of hers in order to gain access to the Phoenix Nest and gather 'dirt' on their members. Later, he finds out that Mirai is indeed Ultraman Mebius in episode 44. He reveals this later in television talk show. * : He is Yapool's human form. Mushitaro Kuri who sold his soul to Yapool in the past was made into a puppet. * : She is the genius oceanographer who appeared also in Ultraman Mebius & The Ultra Brothers. She is Supreme General Chancellor Takenaka's granddaughter. She appears to have a 'crush' on Mirai. * : He is the inspector of National Security Agency. He demands that Mirai be handed over to the police after finding out he is Mebius. Ultraman Introduced * :The rookie hero of the show, in the beginning he is inexperienced and naive. He desires to meet humans in the opening of the series, and soon gains many friends. * : An expert swordsman, Hikari is a scientist who once studied Arb, a planet with sentient beings. When Bogal attacked he could not save it, and traveled to earth in the Tsurugi armor for revenge. Other *Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra both appear in the beginning, and later show up to aid Mebius and Hikari on a few occasions. *Zoffy appears in Episodes 15, 24, 42 and 50. * Ultraman appears in episodes 47 and 50. * Ultraseven appears in episodes 46 and 50. * Ultraman Jack appears in episodes 45 and 50. * Ultraman Ace appears in episodes 44, & 50. * Ultraman Taro appears in episodes 24, 29, 30 and 50. * Ultraman Leo appears in episodes 34 and 50. * Astra appears in episode 50 and was mentioned in episode 35 when Teppei was reading out the records of Alien Barbarue. * Ultraman 80 appears in episodes 41 and 50. Arsenal Base * - It is the base of GUYS JAPAN. The base keep digital records from previous defense organizations (SSSP, TDF-UG, MAT, TAC, ZAT, MAC, UGM) which can be retrieved by clicking at their respective on-screen insignia. Unlike several past bases, it has various functions as carrier base. It changes and flies to Flight Mode. Flight Mode makes its first appearance in episode 26. Flight Mode uses the Dimensional Dissolver beam of METEOR which closes the gate of a different dimension semipermanently, and Phoenix Phenomenon which destroys the time-space wave generating equipment. It was greatly damaged by Alien Empera. Phoenix Nest also obtained facilities that the crewmen required to stay healthy. This includes a cafeteria, swimming pool, a gym and even a football field. Ships * - The fighter jet of the old GUYS. This was the jet that Serizawa and Ryu had been on during episode 1. * - Makes its first appearance in episode 49. MX is METEOR EXPERIMENTAL. The METEOR-type Gun Crusader which was safekeeping as the spare of Gun Phoenix Striker. It was easily destroyed by Alien Empera. * - A small multi-core pod that becomes the cockpit of the GUYS Gun-type jets. Capable of simple flight and deep sea diving. Four of 1, 2, 3 and EX are stored in Phoenix Nest. Respectively, the color of a nose of an airplane is different. It uses a beam and Phonon Maser of a sound wave gun. * - The omnipotent separating fighter jet that serves as the backbone of GUYS' anti-monster arsenal. Separates into Gun Winger and Gun Loader. * - An attack fighter jet excelling in high-speed air battles. Forms the front half of the Gun Phoenix. The main attacks are Beak Valcan of a nose of an airplane, and Winglet Blaster of the main wings. Maneuver Mode can use Phantam Aviation (All jets use it) which develops Inertial Wings, makes the other self and performs a super-movement, and Specium Warhead Missiles. However, since power is lower than Specium Ray of Ultraman, it is necessary to carry out a plural hit. Magnerium Medicaliser was used for Mebius who froze. * - A multiuse heavy fighter jet. Forms the rear half of the Gun Phoenix. The main attacks are Variable Pulser of a nose of an airplane, and Double Gun Launcher of the horizontal stabilizer. Maneuver Mode can use Bringer Fan which makes a tornado to lift and throw monster, and Ventilation Volteccer which applies it and blows away fog and a toxic gas, and Maxwell Tornado which makes a tornado of a flame. * - Makes its first appearance in episode 15. It excels as a high-speed pursuit. Maneuver Mode can use Spiral Wall which carries out the high-speed rotation of the fuselage, and flips and defends an attack, and Gatling Detonator which carries out the salvo fire of the beam cannon of six gates of both wings. * - Makes its first appearance in episode 21. A fighter jet that is the result of Gun Booster combining with the Gun Phoenix, enabling a more powerful boost function. The final attack is Valiant Smasher, discharging a beam from all gunports. Maneuver Mode can use Invincible Phoenix which shines the fuselage and fires the Gun Phoenix Striker-like energy wave. It was destroyed by Alien Empera. * - Makes its first appearance in episode 38. It is Gun Winger of GUYS OCEAN. The main attack is the same as Gun Winger, and Maneuver Mode can use Specium Trident. It has WISE(Wing In Serface Effect) -Cruising function which can glide through the seas' surface and can dive to 100m. * - Makes its first appearance in episode 38. It is the command base of CREW GUYS OCEAN. Equipment * - Small mobile pad which is the member certificate of GUYS. It has the following uses: Communication, image analysis, Maquette Monster materialization, cooperation with Triger Shot, and startup certification of Gun Speeder. * - It is a laser beam gun used by rotating three cylinders named Triple Chamber. It is most commonly used for short range fighting but will sometimes be used in long range battles. If the Red Chamber is chosen, a red beam named Acute Arrow can be used. If the Yellow Chamber is chosen, a yellow high energy fireball named Buster Bred can be used. If the Blue Chamber is chosen, a blue barrier field named Capture Cube is formed, and a blue beam named Neuron Neutralizer can be used as well. * - It first appears in episode 19. If it is loaded loads with Memory Display, the display and sound which are named "METEOR OVER DRIVE" appear on the display screen. Electric activity of the brain is detected by the scanner built in helmet. The ballistic trajectory of the discharged bullet can be controlled, obstacles can also be avoided this way. Although there is a function which can attack three enemies simultaneously which is named Amazing Triple, most humans cannot yet use this attack. However, George was able to use it thanks to his skills. Professor Asami Fujisawa manufactured a beam named Region Restrictor which extinguishes the gate of a different dimension. Teppei manufactured the cartridge named Spirit Separator into which a girl's soul is made to separate from Femigon. * - It first appears in episode 24. It is a notebook PC (Panasonic Tough Book) type METEOR strengthening tool of GUYS. Capsule type media are mainly used. Maquette Monster can be grown to their full size by inserting the Maquette Capsule and Element Capsule and transferring the data of an Element Capsule to Maquette Capsule. Monsters & Aliens Dinozaur | Gudon | Birdon | Miclas | Cherubim | Dinozaur II | Sadola | Twin Tail | Bogar | Rimu Eleking | Alien Fanton | C-Pin 929 | Bogarmons | Dinozaur III | Windom | Dinozaur Reverse | Kodaigon | Mukadender | Insectus | Gromite | Zamsher | Alien Magma | Alien Valky | Saramandora | Bemstar | Daigarugu | Arstron | Cherubim II | Lesser Bogar | Chronorm | Alien Angel | Yapool | Fire Windom | Vakishim | Doragory | Verokron | Marquette Zetton | Ultraman Mebius (Marquette) | Nova | Maquette Nova | Imperializer | Roberuga | Alien Mates | Zoa Muruchi | Femigon | Alien Reflect | Alien Babarue | Angross | Alien Psychokino | Jasyuline | Arigera | Alien Serpent | Sorichra | Sorichran | Roberuga II | Hoe | Gomora | Mysterious Saucer fleet '' | ''Gadiba | Red King | Mebius Killer | Giant Yapool | Deathrem | Lunaticks | Grozam | Alien Mefilas | Gromite II | Mass Production Imperializer | Alien Empera Side stories 2007 ''Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Hikari Saga * Hikari Saga - Orb's Tragedy * Hikari Saga - A Warrior's Training * Hikari Saga - Return Of Light 2008 Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Armored Darkness * Stage 1 - Destructive Legacy * Stage 2 - The Wicked Immortal Armor 2009 Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Ghost Reverse * Stage 1 - Graveyard of Darkness * Stage 2 - Emperor of Resurrection Soundtracks *Ultraman Mebius (Opening & Ending) *Miracle of Ultraman (Victory Theme) *Ultraman Leo theme (Remix) (in episode 34) *Ultraman 80 (Remix) (in episdoe 41) *GUYS Theme (When GUYS Summon the capsule monster) Cast * , - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - Guest Cast * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - Category:Series Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Plagiarized Articles Category:Productions Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Heisei Ultra Series Voice actors * - * - * - * - * - * - Reception The show currently hold a positive 9.3 rating in IMDB. Songs Opening theme * **Lyrics: Goro Matsui **Composition: Kisaburo Suzuki **Arrangement: Seiichi Kyoda **Artist: Project DMM (Verse 1, Episodes 1–26; Verse 2, Episodes 27–50) Film tie-ins A theatrical film, entitled Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers, was released in Japan on September 16, 2006. It takes place sometime after the end of episode 15 ("Phoenix's Fortress"), and is referenced in episode 24 ("Yapool's Rebirth"). DVD Box Sets *Ultraman Mebius Complete DVD Box features all episodes and has two DVDs. BN4667-2.jpg|Ultraman Mebius Complete DVD Box External links *Tsuburaya Productions - The Official Home of Ultraman (Japanese) *Official Website of Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers (Japanese) *Official Website (CBC) (Japanese) *Official Website (TBS) (Japanese) Category:Series Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Plagiarized Articles Category:Productions Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Heisei Ultra Series